happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble vs. Toothless: The Fish Eating Competition
Mumble vs. Toothless: The Fish Eating Competition is a fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover with Happy Feet and How to Train Your Dragon. Characters *Mumble *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Esequiel *Toothless *Hiccup Transcript (At Paulet Island, Mumble, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are here for a visit at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Mumble: Hello? Is anyone there? *Esequiel: *arrive from the elevator* Oh hi guys, i didn't know you're all here on a Saturday. *Mumble: Yeah. We decided to come. *Ramón: Look like the macho is gonna get al the excitement in the island. *Esequiel: Come inside my friends. (Inside of the tickle lab) *Raul: Man, you have a lot of cool stuff there. *Rinaldo: Look at the potions, where did you made all of those? *Esequiel: I made these for myself. For saving the world. *Mumble: I wonder what are we gonna do today? *Esequiel: I better check on my laptop for the universe evidence. *Nestor: What's with that? *Lombardo: There's a end of the world coming? *Esequiel: No. I sense another dimension in mind. *Ramón: Whoa, wait a second, what with all the worlds you're going? *Esequiel: Nothing. I'm just checking them out. *Mumble: Where should we go this time? *Esequiel: I think we should check out a place called Berk? *Raul: Berk? *Rinaldo: Pork Beef? *Esequiel: No. Isle of Berk. It has a forest in it that we should go to. *Mumble: Does it get wild whatever we get hot or not? *Esequiel: No. It's cold. Look like we're okay staying like that in the cold. *Nestor: Alright, let's go amigo. *Esequiel: Wait. Let me start the portal first. *turn the portal on to Isle of Berk* *Mumble: Wow. *Lombardo: Look at that. *Ramón: It's beautiful. *Esequiel: What are you waiting for? Hop on everybody. *Mumble: Wahoo! *Ramón: Let's go everybody. (In another world in a forest on Berk called The Cove) *Mumble: Wow. *Ramón: It's a forest. *Raul: Doesn't seem like it. *Esequiel: That feel nice. *Rinaldo: I have a bad feeling about this. *Nestor: This place is alway foggy to me. *Lombardo: What? But we just got here. *Mumble: Come on, let's go take a look. *Esequiel: Fine. I was suppose to do a tour on the whole island. *Nestor: I can't see a thing. *Raul: I can't see a thing too. *Rinaldo: We can look! Just go around the fog and that's it. *Nestor: You don't have to be so sassy about it. *Rinaldo: Fine. *Esequiel: Hey guys, i found water on the water side. *Nestor: Where? *Esequiel: Follow me boys, look like something is going to take a wash at the pond. *Mumble: I don't see anything. *Raul: I don't see anything too as well. *Mumble: Nothing seem to be like it. *Ramón: Uh oh. *Raul: Someone is going loco. *Esequiel: I don't see it from here. Some ponds aren't like that. *Mumble: Or maybe we're on the other side of the world. *Esequiel: The other side of the world? How come? *Mumble: That must be the forest. The town must be on the other side. *Esequiel: That's it. Amigos, let's go. This is going to be a long way from here. *Nestor: Let's go. *Lombardo: Come on boys. (Meanwhile with a dragon trainer and a Night Fury dragon) *Hiccup: Okay Toothless, you know what to do. *Toothless: *sniff in the grass* *Hiccup: Let keep searching for more dragons to find. (Back with Mumble's group on the pond-like lake) *Esequiel: Not bad at all. *Mumble: Is there any fish to catch? *Esequiel: Why not catch my friend? *Mumble: Okay. I got your cover. *swim into the water* *Ramón: Where is he going? *Esequiel: To the water. Don't you mind? *Ramón: I was just asking a question. *Esequiel: Ugh. (The Night Fury then sneaked into the bush to watch over the penguins. Mumble is still looking for the fish.) *Mumble: Ah ha. *catch the fish* I got it. (With Esequiel's group) *Esequiel: Bring it over here. *Mumble: *came back and drop the fish* There. *Raul: Yummy looking fish. *Rinaldo: Why it look blue? *Mumble: I don't know. Not every fish look like the one from our world. *Esequiel: Yeah, you gotta ask why. *Mumble: Does it taste like blueberry? *Esequiel: No Mumble. It taste just like fish. *Mumble: Oh, my bad. *Nestor: There's a monster on the bush! *Esequiel: What happen? *Raul: This beast almost killed us! *Lombardo: It's scary and it eyes glow. *Esequiel: What is that? *Rinaldo: It..it...it...it...it.....it. *Ramón: A dragon! *Esequiel: A dragon?! *Mumble: Oh no. (The Night Fury came, growling at the penguins and smelling the fish) *Mumble: Huh? *Toothless: *eat the fish* *Esequiel: Hey, he likes fish. *Rinaldo: I thought we were all gonna die first. *Nestor: That was a close one. *Hiccup: So Toothless, what bring these birds here? *Esequiel: Whoa, watch it over there. That fish belongs to Mumble. *Hiccup: Mumble? *Mumble: Yep. He can have it, at least he want to catch some fish with me. *Toothless: Hm? *Hiccup: I think he can. *Mumble: So guys, what are you waiting for? *Ramón: We should catch fish all together. *Raul: Yeah, good idea amigo. *Nestor: Let's go catch some fish. *Esequiel: Swimming time! *jump into the pond* *Mumble: Look like it's time to catch the fishes and take them to the ground. *swim in the water* *Ramón: Cannonball! *jump on the sand* Ahh, not a big water. *swim in the water* *Raul: Come on amigos, the water is warm. *Rinaldo: Ramón is ahead of us. *Nestor: Yeah, let's catch some fish. *Lombardo: Here we go. (The penguins catched several fish and drop them in the pile) *Hiccup: How many fishes are they getting? *Toothless: *thinking* *Mumble: *drop the last fish* All clear. *Esequiel: That's a whole pile of them. *Ramón: Look like a tower. *Raul: Oh boy, i'm going to eat this thing up. *Toothless: *growl at Raul* *Raul: Ah, easy boy. *Mumble: I think he want some of our lunch. *Esequiel: Wait, he can't have any. *Hiccup: Why not? *Esequiel: He need his own pile. Don't you know about sharing? *Hiccup: He just want to sniff over things to try to grab it like a stick. *Esequiel: I think we need a fish eating contest. *Mumble: What? *Hiccup: What? *Raul: A fish eating contest? *Rinaldo: Who wanna see that on TV? *Nestor: Look like a cool macho idea. *Lombardo: Sound good to me. *Esequiel: Alrightly then, we made a deal together. *Mumble: Me vs the dragon? *Hiccup: He's a Night Fury. *Mumble: Night Fury? Okay. *Esequiel: I think we're all set. *Mumble: Yeah. *Esequiel: Okay, time to start the contest. (Moments later, the five amigos are the announcers for the contest) *Ramón: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the fish eating competition! We have Mumble and what is that dragon called? *Hiccup: Toothless. *Ramón: Toothless the Dragon. Sorry about that, these guys are going to kick off by eating all the fishes by one. *Raul: This is going to be one of the best contests since the shrimp eating contest. *Esequiel: I remember when people would go and have a hot dog eating contest. I think we have a fish eating contest on our own in Antarctica. *Rinaldo: This will rock the world in. *Nestor: Alright, let's begin! *Lombardo: *ring the bell* (Mumble and Toothless set a glare together in the pile of fish. A theme of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly plays.) *Esequiel: Be careful Mumble, those fishes aren't the same size from our world. *Mumble: I know. *Toothless: *grab the fish and eat it* *Mumble: *eat the fish* *Ramón: Did they started eating already? *Raul: Yes they did. The game is about to begin. *Toothless: *flame the fish and eat it* *Mumble: Wow, i wish i can do that. *eat the fish* *Ramón: Come on tallboy. *Raul: You can win. *Nestor: Eat the fishes like a real man. *Hiccup: Come on Toothless, eat them all like you alway do. *Toothless: *hit the rock and eat five fish* *Mumble: Hey. *slurp three fish* *Toothless: *get anxious and eat the fishes* *Mumble: *chew on each fish from another to another* *Esequiel: Oh my, they're eating it like seashells from a seafood restaurant! *Lombardo: I can't believe it. *Rinaldo: I think he's gonna lose. *Mumble: *eat the fishes and eat the chewed ones he eat* Ha ha. *Toothless: *burn the fishes and eat them* *Mumble: Uh oh, i'm not a burn eating person. *swallow the fish and eat the rest of the fishes* *Toothless: *burp* *Mumble: *burp* *Esequiel: Whoa. *Ramón: I can't believe it. *Rinaldo: Gross. *Mumble: *eat the fish* Yum. *Toothless: *ate every last bite of the fish and burp* *Mumble: *swallow the fish* *Esequiel: Huh? *Mumble: *hold the fish* *Fish: I told you this wasn't such a good idea. (Mumble suddenly gags, covers his beak, totters, and collapses; the fish flies up into the air, lands, clatters to a halt, and the fish pops out and scoots away into the water. Toothless ate the last fish and burped. The theme song ends.) *Ramón: Thus did the pupil surpass the teacher. *Esequiel: He just passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of fish. *Raul: He's not feeling well. Somebody help tallboy. *Toothless: *sniff Mumble* *Hiccup: Are you okay? *Rinaldo: Is the game over? *Esequiel: No. Just take him some time. *Ramón: Stand back guys. Leave him alone. *Hiccup: But we're not harming him. *Mumble: *wake up* Ugh, where am i? *Toothless: *lick Mumble happily* *Mumble: Hey. *Ramón: He's alive! *Esequiel: You're okay. *Mumble: Yeah. Good game. *Hiccup: I think Toothless is the fish eating champion. *Nestor: There is never a fish eating champion in my life. Even in Antarctica. *Lombardo: You go big for the muscles. *Nestor: Hey. *Esequiel: He's such a good dragon. He's your pet? *Toothless: Yes. We dragon trainers take care of the dragons everyday at Berk. *Esequiel: Well, we already been to a forest. Oh well, good place. *Hiccup: Where are you guys from? *Mumble: We're from Antarctica. But we came from another dimension. *Esequiel: Yeah, we're from a different dimension. *Ramón: We're from other penguin lands you know. *Raul: We came a long way from there. *Mumble: Are we ready to go? *Esequiel: Yep. Let me turn the portal on. *use the portal remote to turn the button on to open the portal on to the tickle lab* *Hiccup: Whoa, you guys live here? *Esequiel: Yes. These guys live somewhere else. *Mumble: Time to go. *Ramón: Oh yeah, now it's time for cold and fresh air. *Raul: Well, goodbye for now alien. *Hiccup: Alien? I'm human. *Mumble: Human? Most of the penguins refer them as aliens everytime they come here. *Esequiel: It happen most of the time, even they're trying to check on the lifetime and nature. *Toothless: *lick Esequiel* *Esequiel: Hey. *Hiccup: Toothless even likes you. *Esequiel: Ha ha. Very funny. *Mumble: I'm out. *Ramón: Me too. *Raul: Come on guys. *Rinaldo: Let's go home. *Nestor: Right on amigo. *Lombardo: Yippie doo. (The penguins jumped into the portal) *Esequiel: Man, this icky stuff. I need to take a shower. Gotta go. Ciao. *jumped into the portal as the portal closes* *Hiccup: Let's go home, shall we? *Toothless: *agrees happy* *Hiccup: *hop on to Toothless* Last one there is a rotten dragon egg! *Toothless: *fly in the sky* *Hiccup: *riding on Toothless* Woo! THE END Trivia *This is one of the few Crossover Omniverse Saga shorts that doesn't play any songs. *''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' theme song from the Dollars Trilogy play during the fish eating contest by Mumble and Toothless. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions